The present invention relates to an automatic bowling scoring apparatus for automatically executing the score processing of bowling games, and a bowling alley management system for automatically executing the management in a bowling alley.
In conventionally common bowling alleys, there is provided an automatic bowling scoring apparatus which comprises means for detecting the number of pins that have fell down by a bowl, a CRT and the like for automatically executing score calculation in response to the number of fell-down pins and displaying the result. The provision of this automatic bowling scoring apparatus allows bowlers to devote themselves to the games, while it contributes to smooth progress of bowling games so that the rate of turnover is improved.
Also in conventional bowling alleys, bowlers ask for a reception at the front desk, where if there is an empty lane left at the time of the reception, the bowlers are allowed to start games at the empty lane, and if not, the name of the representative or the like for the bowlers is entered into a waiting list for the time being. Then, the group of bowlers wait until their turn comes up according to the waiting order. Generally, bowling alleys are in many cases provided with a game center of amusement equipment other than the bowling game equipment, so that the members of waiting groups often spend time playing amusement games in the game center.
Also in conventional bowling alleys, it has been a common practice of enjoying a bowling alley that after bowlers have asked for a reception at the front desk, they play games in a designated empty lane and, over the bowling games, pay the charge responsive to the number of games and the like, thus leaving the bowling alley.
With the conventional automatic bowling scoring apparatus, indeed the bowling games will progress smoothly as a whole so that the rate of turnover of the bowling alley can be expected to improve, but the way of enjoying the bowling game or its enjoyment itself for bowlers is not so much changed, such that the bowling game has been no more than a game the sporting attribute of which is to be enjoyed primarily. However, even for such a game of high sporting attribute, there has been a demand for adding new attractions to the existing sporting attribute in order to obtain, for example, such pulling power that those weak in the bowling can also be bowlers.
Also in conventional bowling alleys, when bowlers exploit, during the order-waiting period, the game center provided additionally to the bowling alley or provided on another floor separetely from the floor on which the bowling game equipment is provided, the bowlers may merely kill time in the game center, in which case the game center would not contribute to the pulling-power effect of the bowling alley. For example, the bowlers could not put into effective use the medals acquired by so-called medal game machines installed in the game center.
Also in conventional bowling alleys, there have been needs of a reception process at the front desk and a reckoning process at the front desk after the end of games, unlike coin amusement equipment, such that some people would feel burdensome in taking these steps. As a result, there has been a desire for a system that contributes to such an enhancement in the pulling power that those people also will be bowlers.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an automatic bowling scoring apparatus which can make the bowling game itself more exciting in addition to the pleasure attributable to the competition for the score of bowling games.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic bowling scoring apparatus, as well as a bowling alley management system, In which play by bowlers in the game center is effectively incorporated into their bowling games, so that the pulling power of a bowling alley is improved.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bowling alley management system which has eliminated the burdensome procedure so as to allow bowlers to feel free playing the bowling game.